The Probe
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: Takes place in the 4th season between Bad Carrot and 769. Xev was electrically probed, by Kai, to check for an Alien Carrot drone. She liked it so much, she wants more. Xev/Kai


Takes place in the 4th season between Bad Carrot and 769. Xev was electrically probed, by Kai, to check for an Alien Carrot drone. She liked it so much, she wants more. Xev/Kai, Nec, Peg, Oneshot, PWP

A alien carrot probe has just invaded the Lexx. Just when Priest, Prince and Bunny thought they were safe from the Earth infestation, on the Lexx, they were wrong. A carrot had been transported through President Priest. Once the carrot left Priest, entered Bunny and Stanley, Kai decided not to take any more chances, at trusting anyone, til everyone on board is carefully examined for any signs of being penetrated by a carrot probe.

While Xev, Stan, Prince, Priest and Bunny gather in Xev's bedchamber. Everyone watches as Kai wheels in the protein regenerator.

Kai: You will all disrobe and lean over the edge of the bed with your buttocks raised. Then I will take this - prong, and insert it, into each of you in turn. The low voltage electromagnetic flux will penetrate your bodies, and if it elicits no negative ions, you will be considered clean.

Stan couldn't believe what Kai had just them to do. This was gonna be embarrassing for pretty much everyone in the room.

Stanley: Well wait a second, you mean you're gonna put that thing, up our...?

Kai: Precisely

Xev: Ew!

Bunny: Ick!

Stanley: Oh boy

Priest: You can't stick a prong in my ass, I'm the President.

Prince adds his input on the President.

Prince: You are also the source of all this trouble.

Priest: You are right, my Prince.

Priest obeys. Prince turns his head to face Kai. He clearly starts talking his way out of getting probed.

Prince: You may do as you will with these people. However, I will not be participating in your little test.

This is something that Xev and Stan will not stand for. It wouldn't be fair, to everyone else, if Prince got excused. Xev questions him.  
Xev: And why not?

Prince: It's unnecessary. The probe could no sooner live in me than it could in Kai. I am not of human constitution.

Xev: Oh no?

Prince: No. Although it's possible that I am perhaps no longer immortal, I am still more deity than man. The test would have no effect.

Xev: Well, let's find out.

Stan steps into the conversation to set Prince straight.

Prince: Absolutely not!

Stanley: Listen Prince, we're all in this one together. You may be a god, you may be a man, you're certainly an enigma, but right now, you're an enigma, who's about to get an enema, so, drop 'em, pal!

Stan says as he undoes his uniform.

Prince: Please...

Kai, with no feelings for remorse, holds up the prong, which crackles with electricity. The dead seem to be enjoying this.

Kai: Drop 'em!

But Stan is this first to go, just to show that he can take it like a man, even though he wouldn't enjoy it. He raises his ass in the air and Kai inserts the probe. Stan waits uncomfortably until Kai announces him "clean".

Then it's Bunny's turn to get probed. She raises her ass in the air, which Stan seem to get a brief and descent glance of before Kai probes her. Stanley was immediately turned off by her nice, round ass, as soon as Kai inserts the probe. This hurt Bunny and she was very uncomfortable. Once Kai announced her "clean" and pulls out the prong, she becomes relieved.

Priest's turn, who doesn't seem to be enjoying it as much as he enjoyed Bunny's rubber thing, that she mentioned earlier at the White House.

Priest: The media must never get hold of this!

Kai: Clean.

Now, it's Xev's turn to be probed. Before the probe enters her, it's clear that two men are standing behind her, to get a view of her bare ass and private area. Stanley, of course, and the dead man, Kai. Kai had never seen Xev, this way, and for some reason, wanted to for a while.

After the prong enters her anus, she seems to be trying to decide whether she likes it or not. Well, she had to, cause she left with a very pleasing smile. From behind, Kai could tell she was aroused, by the prong, cause of the view of her pussy, looked wet from her juices. If there was only something he could do about that.

Kai: Clean.

After the carrot ordeal, Xev soughts Kai out in a passage way, near the her bed chamber.

Xev: Kai, there's something I wanna talk to you about.

Kai: What is it?

Xev: Well, it's a little embarrassing.

Kai: I will not be embarrassed.

Xev continues with her story. But, she is also feeling rather horny since Kai pronged her with an electric probe.

Xev: Well, ever since you put that prong in me, I felt some pleasure in it. Is that normal?

Kai: You are a woman and clearly have needs. You are also a love slave, meaning you like all sorts of anything that results in sexual pleasure.

Then, Xev gets an idea. If only Kai could satisfy her somehow.

Xev: I know that you're dead, but isn't there the slightest chance that you can try and satisfy me?

Kai: What do you have in mind?

Xev: Perhaps, you can use something that resembles a man's...equipment...and works like the prong.

Kai: I think I can find something for you, in that description.

Xev: Thanks, but I also want you to be a part of satisfying me.

Kai: If you like.

Xev: I would like.

Xev says with a exciting grin on her face. Waiting in her bed chamber and sitting on her bed, Kai brings in the same penis-shaped device that was used on Stanley when Xev/Prince got the key from Stanley. It sent an electric current to his brain. Kai had did some modifying to make it more penis-like and able to send out small amounts of electricity, like the prong. It also looked like it could be worn.

Kai: Will this work for you, Xev?

Xev: Yes it would.

Kai: Should I leave you alone with it?

Xev: No. I think I would enjoy it if you strapped it, between your legs, and used it on me.

Kai: Okay, Xev. Just say "I order you..." and I will do what you ask me.

Xev: Kai, I order you to strap on that device, between your legs, and please me until I am satisfied.

Kai: As you wish.

Kai straps on the device as Xev moves into position. The same position Xev was in when Kai inserted the prong earlier. Xev bends over and Kai gets into position of penetration. As he did, Xev had already removed her cluster-lizard panties, leaving her bare bottom in the air. Xev couldn't believe that it took her 4,000 years to figure out how to get action from Kai.

Surprisingly, she lets out a small cry as he decides to slide his fake cock into her pussy. This rock hard device manages to fill up inside her and stretching her to where it would become uncomfortable. She had no choice, but force herself to relax. She was about to cry as she felt more of Kai sliding his fake penis into her pussy. Man, it felt big. Xev moans out in pleasure.

Xev: My goodness, Kai. That feels so good. I don't know why it took me 4,000 years to get you to do this to me.

Kai: It may have been 6,000 years, since I had sex with a woman, before I died, but I still remember how to thrust.

Xev: That's good to hear.

Kai wraps his hands around her waist before pulling out and thrusting back in. At that moment, he pulls almost out and shifts before slamming into her. Xev screams, at that moment, as a wave of pleasure shoots through her body. In her mind, that was uncalled for. He then, begins to speed up his thrusts. He wanted each thrust to send her a wave of pleasure, leaving her delirious. Xev was only becoming strong enough to push back to meet each of his thrusts. She was also beginning to moan loudly. Xev gives out a small scream, as she climaxes. Her whole body shudders, from the pleasure, and collapses onto the bed them moment Kai pulls out of her.

Kai: Did I satisfy you, Xev?

It took Xev a while before she could register what he just asked. They were having sex and it was mind blowing.

Xev: Yes, you did Kai. We should do this more often.

Kai: In the meantime, I will return to cryo-stasis to preserve my proto-blood.

Xev: Okay.

After Kai leaves the room, Xev was just too exhausted to move, so she just laid there and decided to take a well-deserved rest.

The End


End file.
